The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, an information-processing method, and a program capable of presenting a content according to conditions surrounding the user.
Operations to search a database for data to be displayed have been becoming widely known and popular. The database is used for storing data referred properly to hereafter as content files such as a still-image file, a moving-image file, and an audio file. In an operation to search a database for desired data, the user enters a keyword related to the desired data.
An information-processing apparatus in related art for searching a database for desired data as described above infers a context existing at a time of acquiring image data on the basis of attributes of the image data given as a content file in order to classify the image data. For more information, refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-10178, which is referred to hereafter as patent document 1. In this information-processing apparatus, a rule base inference engine infers a context, which is very likely a context of image data, on the basis of a date, a result of indoor/outdoor determination, data stored in a family-information database and data stored in a seasonal-event/social-custom database.
In addition, a moving image similar to a moving image specified by the user is searched for by comparison of meta information of an object of interest with meta information stored in a meta-information database. For more information, refer to documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-134589, which is referred to hereafter as patent document 2.
Furthermore, documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-195825 discloses an apparatus for generating data of a moving image. This apparatus detects an abnormal state on the basis of moving-image data corresponding to an image taken by a video camera and data generated by a sensor. When an abnormal state is detected, this apparatus transmits moving-image data corresponding to images taken before and after the detection of the abnormal state to a remote center along with corresponding data. The document describing this apparatus is referred to hereafter as patent document 3.